Even A Kazekage Can Laugh
by Snowcouger
Summary: Okay, this is just some random thing i've been writting for like a week now. hope ya'll like it
1. Chapter 1

Even a Kazekage Can Laugh

Chapter 1 The Meeting

"Hello Gaara," said Naruto.

Gaara nodded and stode before Tsunade, "Greetings Hokage-dono."

"Greetings Kazekage-dono," replied Tsunade, "I trust your trip was plesant?"

Gaara nodded,"Yes, quiet plesant. Tell me, have Konkurou and Temari arrived yet?"

"No, but we expect them within the hour."

"Goog, good," Gaara looked around. Nruto was daydreaming in the corner, while Hinata was fidgeting in a way the reminded him of a bird ties to a branch.

"Naruto..." started Gaara.

Naruto looked up," Yes Kazekage sir?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Yes sir Kazekage."

"Go to my escort, ask for the box labled 'konoha' , take it to my quarters, and wait there." Gaara watched as a confused Naruto walked out of the room.

"Kazekage-dono," began Tsunade, "We have much to discuss."

Gaara nodded, "Yes, but I believe we should wait untill the other Kages get here before we begin."

"Agreed," Tsunade. "I believe a hot meal and a good night sleep is in order."

"Yes, that sounds good." Gaara nodded," Goodnight Hokage-san."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 That Night at Naruto's

"Stupid Gaara..." muttered Naruto as he paced around the room. "Why does he get to be Kazekage before it get to be Hokage..."

He quickly shut up when the door opened "Naruto...?" asked Gaara quietly.

"Yes Gaara, I'm here."

"Good." He walked in and locked the door. "Where's the box?"

Naruto pointed at the box sitting on the empty table.

He walked over and picked it up. "Naruto, come over here."

Naruto walked up. "What is that?"

"You're going to love this," said Gaara in what had to be the most mischievious tone possible."

He opened the box and pulled a locked chest. Taking a key from a fold in his robe, he unlocked and opened. He reached in and pulled out a small scroll. Handing it to Naruto he said, "be very carefull, this scroll is extremely delacate."

"Okay," said Naruto. He carefully took the scroll, opened it, and began reading. He read for a few minutes when he stopped, looked up and said," you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope this is real."

"How did you get ahole of this?"

"We confiscated it from some thieves that made the mistake of trying to sell it to Temari."

"Bunch of morons. I'll bet they had no idea what the had."

Gaara nodded, "Temari hauled them all the way from the market to our headquarters so the could explain how the got it. Supposedly, they stole it from some wealthy merchant a few years ago, but its more likely they had something to do with the break in at the Hokage mansion a few years back."

"But how could they have stolen it there? It wasn't listed as a stonlen item."

"Thats because it wasn't supposed to be there. Look at the writting. Those are Sand Village symbols, not Leaf Village. This once belonged to the first Kazekage, but it went missing after his death."

"I still can't believe you brought it here. Not only that, but you're showing it to me. It's amazing."

"Well Naruto," Gaara replied," I know i can trust you, that much is obvious, but its also because of something inside the scroll."

Gaara gently took the scroll and opened it farther. He scaned throguh untill he found what he wanted to show Naruto. "Here we go."

Naruto looked at the scroll again. "Oh my God!!! Is that who i think it is???"

Gaara nodded," you're not as alone as you think you are."

Naruto was still too stuned to respond.

The two freinds talked for hours about whatever came to mind. They relished in the company. It wasn't often that they were able to just sit and talk. With Gaara's Kazekage duities, and with Naruto now a Jounin, they did have much time to spend together. Naruto had aplied to be the new ambassador to the Sand Village, but as of yet Tsunade-sama hadn't chosen anyone. It was only because of the upcomming Chuunin Exams that Gaara was even there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nightly Thoughts

"Gaara...?" muttered Naruto sleepily. They had been talking all night and had finally fallen asleep.

"Mmmph..." mutter Gaara.

"Are you cold?"

"...No...Why do you ask?" yawned Gaara.

"I could hear you shaking," said Naruto, concerned.

Gaara yawned again. "Don't worry about it." He turned over and curled back up on the couch.

"Okay..." Naruto shifted on the chair and looked out the window. It was a beautiful night outside. The stars where out and the sky was clear. Naruto's window faced out away from the city, towords the forest beyond. The forest was pitch-black. It made for great star-gazing. The view was better with a moon, but the view inside the apartment was better that any the stars could offer.

Gaara lay as still as possible. He hadn't realized he was shaking. He new Naruto was still awake. He fought the urge to turn around and watch him. He didn't want to scare his closest friend. He heard Naruto sigh, and he wanted more than anything to ask what was wrong. Ever since he had stumbled upon the Scroll of Sealling his father had used on him, his life had changed drastically. The second stage seal he had found had reinforced the original seal that kept the badger demon inside of him. Now he was able to sleep, which helped to controll the part of his mind that had been unbalanced by the all the years of insomnia. Also freed from the demon's insasiable need to kill, he was able to live a much more peacefull life. Now he was able to form friendships with people, and his relationship with his siblings was amazing. He had also been able to admit that he felt a connection with the only other person on the planet that could unnderstand what he had gone though. He didn't entirely understand the feelling he had for him, but he did know that he liked them.

'I wonder is he's asleep yet,' thought Naruto as he watched Gaara. It still amazed him how much his friend had changed since the new seal was aplied. 'I never thought i'd see the day when Gaara would sleep so peacfully.' He thought back to right after the Akatsuki attack, after they had brought Gaara home. He was unconscious, but he was anything but peaceful. He thrashed in pain and fear of his inner demon. He fought for controll, afriad that if he wavered he might do somethings horrible. If not for Konkurou finding the scroll of seal in Gaara's room, and Jiaryia appling the the new seal, he might have lost Gaara forever. He wasn't sure how he'd would have delt with losing Gaara. He never left his bedside over the week it took him to wake up. He didn't leave once untill they released him for the hospital. Even then Kakashi had to drag him home. Naruto couldn't explain why he wanted to protect Gaara so much, but it was one of the strongest urges he'd ever felt. Sighing softly, he settled more comfortably into his chair and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Day After

Knock...Knock...Knock...

Naruto shot up and looked around for the source of the noise. Realizing it was only the door, he calmed down and answered it," Yes?"

Kakashi answered, "Where's the Kazekage???"

"What do you mean? He should be in his rooms."

"Naruto, you and Gaara were spotted leaving the Hokage mansion last night," He pushed his way into Naruto's apartment and closed the door. "I don't know whats gotten into you lately, but it has got to stop. First the thing after you rescued the Kazekage and now this. What the hell are you thinking???"

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "It's none of your business what I do. As long as as I'm not hurt anyone it doesn't matter."

"But it does matter, thats what bothers me. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've you've caused? We've had Anbu teams out looking for Gaara for most of the night."

Just then, as if on que, Gaara emerged from under what Kakashi had taken as a pile of blankets "Kazekage sir!"

"Hello Kakashi," Said Gaara quietly. "I take it i was missed?"

"Yes sir, we were afried something had happened."

"Well then," began Gaara, "You can rest easily. I am fine. Tell Hokage-dono i will be along shortly."

"Yes, of course." Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Man, he's annoying," grumbbled Naruto. "You'd think he'd be able to stay out of other pople's business."

Gaara only grinned softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 What the Other's are Doing...

An hour and one massive scream-fest later, Naruto left the administrative building. He wanted to stay, but with Tsunade as cranky as she was, he thught it best to leave. He looked up in time to see Gaara watching him through a window.

'I really don't want to be here,' thought Konkurou as he watched the clock. 'I have so many better things i coukld be doing...' He glared at Temari, who was the only one that really had to be there. He could tell by the look in Gaara's eyes that he wasn't listening. 'Probably thinking about the Naruto kid again.'

She should be listening, but she just couldn't concentrait. All she could think about was Gaara and that Naruto guy. 'Wonder what's so special about him...' She turned her thoughts from them and tried to concentrait on the proctor that was speaking. She managed to focus for about a minute, but then her thoughts strayed to that boy she was always working with, 'I wonder what Shikamaru is doing...'

Ki...Ki...Kiba?" stuttered Hinata softly. "are you...okay?"

Kiba had tripped over a large tree root and was sprawled on the ground. He picked himself off and brushed the dirt and junk of himself. "Yeah, i'm fine Hinata."

"I think we've had enough training for one day," said Shino calmly.

Hinata nodded, "I agree."

Kiba shrugged, "Whatever."

Shino nodded, waved goodbye and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'd better be getting home too," muttered Hinata quietly. She too disapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well Akamaru, looks like its just you and me." Akamaru looked up at Kiba and barked. Kiba glanced at his watch. "We'd better get home, I have a date tonight." Kiba and Akamaru took off and headed toward home. Kiba needed to get ready for his date.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Festival

Knock...knock...Knock...

Naruto looked over from where he was sitting and yelled, "Door's open!"

Gaara stuck his head in and said, "ready?"

"Yeah, just let me put on some shoes." Naruto hurridly put on a pair of shoes and joined Gaara outside. "So, where are we going."

"I thought you might want to go to the festival."

"Sound's good to me."

The two made thier way to the part of town where the Chuunin Selection Festival was being held.

Kiba stood next to the fountain, waiting on his date to arrive. "Where are you..." he muttered.

Akamaru barked once and Kiba turned. "There you are! I was starting to worry."

His date only smiled. "I'm sorry, the meeting ran late."

"It's okay. We haven't missed anything yet. Let's get going."

Leaving Akamaru behind, Kiba and his date stroled onto the festival grounds.

"Where are we going?" asked Shikamaru helplessly.

"You'll see," replied Temari mischeviously.

Annoyed, Shikamaru continued to let himself be led to where ever they were going. He could hear the sounds of the festival getting closer, but he was disoriented and had no clue exactly where in the festival he really was. "Come on Temari, where are you taking me?"

"I told you, you'll see on a minute.: She continued leading him toward one particular place.

"What is that?" asked Gaara was he stared at the towering structure.

"It's called Ferrris wheel. Don't ask me why," Naruto said," I haven't got a clue why they call them that."

"Okay, so then what does it do?"

"Basically, it goes in a big circle a few time and them you get off."

Gaara stared at him. "And why exactly would you want to ride one?"

"Look, its more fun than it sounds. Trust me, you;ll like it."

"If you say so," said Gaara as Naruto dragged him into an empty car.

"Seriously Temari, Where are you taking me???" grumbled Shikamaru.

"We're almost there, hun."

"This is such a drag..."

Temari smiled and nuzzled him.

They finally reached where Temari was leading them, "here we are."

"Finally," muttered Shikamaru as Temari took her hands off his eyes.

"What the...?" he muttered as his eyes cleared.

"Surprise!" said Temari.

"Uhhh...Temari," started Shikamaru, "You do know that i don';t like roller coasters, right?"

"Too late Shikamaru!!!" she yelled she puched him into a seat, strapped him in and jumped into the seat next to him.

He watched the people milling about at the festival. He said he wasn't going to go, but a mix of curiosity and bordum was rapidly changing him mind. "What is their deal? he wondered out load "How can they want to be there?" He hated festivals anf big gatherings. Freaking weird people..."

"What do you want to do?" asked Kiba.

His date only shrugged.

"Okay... how about a gmae?"

Shrug...

"Hmmm..." Kiba looked around. 'this guy is boring. He never wants to do anything...' thought Kiba, bored out of his mind.

He walked around the festival, not quiet sure what he was doing there. 'Do i really want to be here?' he asked himself. He continued walking around for awhile, looking for anyone he knew. A little while later he spotted Kiba and his date.

"Hey! Dog-boy!"

Kiba turned and looked for the source of the voice. ":Konkurou?"

"Over here!" He walked up to Kiba and his date. "What's up?"

"Not much," replied Kiba, "Just trying to find something to do."

"What, your date not working out so well?"

Kiba didn't respond. He was glad for the poor lighting because he was blushing at Konkurou's comment.

Kiba's date, who had been slient untill this point, tapped Kiba on the shoulder and muttered something into his ear. Kiba nodded and the guy walked off.

"Okay... what was that about?"

"Nothing...don't worry about it." Kiba sighed, "It was probably a bad idea to go out with him anyway."

"well then, as long as we're here... do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, why not..." answered Kiba.

Konkurou follwed Kiba as the walked to the nearest food vendor. 'I never did understand what was up with bug-boy," he thought.

'"That was fun i guess..." comment Gaara as they walked off the Ferris Wheel.

"It's better when th stop the car's for longer. You can do more then." He winked mischeviously.

Gaara smiled and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's go on the roller coaster!" He grabbed Gaara's arm and started dragging him.

"What's a roller coaster?" asked Gaara as he was dragged along.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 At the Fountain

"What is this thing?" asked Kankurou.

"It's called a funnel cake. You can't tell me you've never had one."

"Well...I...uh...no," stuttered Konkurou, "I can't say that i've ever had one."

"Man, you don't know what you're missing! Try it, you'll love it." He handed the still steaming fluffy cake to Konkurou.

Konkurou looked at the cake and asked, "What's that powdered stuff on it?"

"It's powered sugar," he chuckled, "Just take a bite and eat it!"

Kankurou pulled a small piece off and ate it. He chewed on it for a minute, analysis the flavor, and swallowed it. "Hmmm... thats not hald-bad."

Kiba grinned, "you should try it with fresh strawberries or chocolate syrup."

Konkurou just pulled off another piece and ate it.

"Let's find somewhere to sit," said Kiba as he tired to pull the plate of cake away from him.

Konkurou's mouth was full of cake so he just nodded.

They walked over to the fountain a few yards away and sat on the edge.

"Isn't that Kiba?" asked Temari.

"I think so," replied Shikamaru.

"Who's that with him?"

"I have no idea, but he looks familiar..."

"Yeah..., agreed Temari. She looked harder. "What the...???" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Isn't the your brother?"

"Yes."

"What's he doing with Kiba?"

"It looks like thier eating funnel cake."

"I can see that, but what are they doing together?"

"I have no clue."

"Are they doing what i think they're doing...?"

"I think so," muttered Temari.

"Good, because I thought i was hallucinating there for a second."

"I kind of wish I was right now..."

"Yeah, so do i."

Confused and amazedat her younger brother, Temari began walking over to him. Shikamaru followed silently behind her.

"Well, that was fun," said Naruto hoarsly after getting off of the roller coaster.

Gaara, still a little shaky, only nodded.

"Oh come on Gaara, don't tell me that you were scared by that tame little thing."

Gaara was still afriad he was going to lose his lunch if he spoke, so he just leaned on Naruto.

"I know what will make you feel better! Let's go get some corn dogs!"

Now he really was going to be sick. He bolted toward the nearest trash can and spent a few minutes being sick.

Naruto, being the wise idiot, pulled out a bottle of cold water and handed it, along wiht a handfull of napkins he'd grabbed from a nearby vendo, to Gaara when he returned.

"Sorry about that," apoligised Gaara.

"It's okay."

"I think I need to sit down."

"Sure Gaara, whatever you want."

Naruto helped Gaara walk over to the nearby fountain, which provided the only seating they could find.

They sat down and Naruto rubbed Gaara's back comfortingly. "I guess I should have waited before suggesting food..."

Gaara nodded and drank some water. He was still a little green, but the water and lack of motion was helping. Naruto's back rub was nice too.

"Konkurou!" yelled Temari.

Konkurou looked up and around.

"Temari?"

Temari and Shikamaru walked up. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind."

"Hello Kiba," said Shikamaru while Temaru and Konkurou talked.

"What's up?"

"Not much, just enjoying an evening with Temari."

"Yeah, I had been here on a dat, but that didn't work out."

"You? On a date?"

Kiba grinned, "Yes, me on a date."

"Wow, never thought you were the kind to go on a date."

"Well, you thought wrong..."

"I guess..." said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, isn't that your friend Naruto?" asked Temari.

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked around. "I think so."

"Is he with..." said Kiba.

"I think so..." replied Konkurou.

"What is with everyone tonight? Are we all on dates?"

"I guess so, but why is Naruto with him?"

"They've been spending alot of time together" said Temari.

"Yeah, but are they..." started Kiba.

"I don't know," said Konkurou.

Temari and Konkurou stared at Naruto and Gaara, confused at the behavior of their little brother and young friend.

"Did you hear that?" asked Naruto.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone calling my name."

Gaara took another drink of water.

"Huh...weird..."

"Someone go poke the dense little bugger..." said Kiba.

"Man, they're in some other world if they can't hear us."

Konkurou and Shikamaru nodded.

"Seriously, some one go poke Naruto in the eye or something..."

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to Naruto.

"Shikamaru?"

"You're so dense Naruto. We've been sitting over there talking about you for like 10 minutes already. Didn't you hear us?"

"You were???" He looked over to were the other were watching him. "Wow, I never noticed."

"Okay then...So...Why don't you and Gaara come and join us?"

"Sure...why not," said Naruto, "Okay with you Gaara?"

He nodded and stood up.

They walked back to where the others were


	8. Chapter 8

Chatper 8 Fun at the Festival

"Hey everyone!" greeting Naruto as they sat down.

"Hey Naruto," said Konkurou and Kiba. Temari nodded.

"Hello Gaara," said Konkurou.

Gaara waved and reached for his water bottle.

"So..." began Konkurou, "How's everyone else's evening been?"

"Okay..." came Kiba's response.

"Nice..." smiled Temari as she looked at Shikamaru, making him flush.

"Awsome!!!" yelled Naruto, who quickly dove into a long winded description as the night's events.

Konkurou mentally kicked himself for letting Naruto get started.

"And then we ate some ramen...

And then we rode the Ferris Wheel...

And then we ate soem more ramen...

And then we rode the roller coaster..."

"Mmmph..." was all that was heard next because Gaara had slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth, hearing he was going to blurt out his little episode.

Naruto stopped and Gaara shook his head, clearly telling him to stop there.

The other watched in confusion, unsure of what had just happened.

"Okay..." began Temari, "Never seen him do that before."

"So anyway," began Naruto after pealing Gaara's hand off his mouth, "Anyone else up for a go on the roller coaster?"

Gaara flushed; Temari smiled; Shikamaru was neutral; Konkurou shrugged; and kiba really didn't care.

Taking thier reactions as a 'Yes', Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and started dragging him to a smaller version of the coaster they had just gotten off of. The other follwed behind them.

"Why do you insist on taking me on those things???" grumbled a visably shaken Gaara to a very happy Naruto.

"Oh come on Gaara, these aren't even that bad."

"Yeah Gaara," said Kiba boldly, "these are tame."

Gaara glared at Kiba.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," whispered Konkurou.

Temari was afriad to say anything.

"You guys are chickens!" said Naruto. "Gaara's nothing but a big teddy bear!"

Loud gasps escaped from Temari and Konkurou. Shikamaru blanched. Even the normally bold Kiba was speachless.

Gaara stared at Naruto. There was a few seconds of strained slience before a a never before heard sound issued forth. Gaara was laughing!!! Temari and Konkurou looked like they were going to faint. Shikamaru and Kiba were confused and relived at the same time. Naruto's face beamed brighter than the sun at the sound of Gaara's laughter.

"Is Gaara..."

"...Really..."

"...Laughing...?????"

"I...uh...I think so..."

Naruto joined in the laughing. "You guys look so funny!!!"

"I guess even a Kazekage can laugh sometimes..."


End file.
